The Visit That Changed It All
by StuckInSpace
Summary: Amy and Dan go to London to visit Ian and Natalie. Dan and Natalie get to spend some time alone. For Dog-lvR-11 and Fowlfan5's Natan contest :  It's a one-shot.


**Hi guys! Ok I'm here for a new story. Well it's actually for Dog-lvR-11 and Fowlfan5's Natan contest, so yea.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the 39 Clues. Why else would I be on this site?**

**Oh and to the other contestants: may the best story win!**

**Dan's POV**

London. We just HAD to be flying to London for vacation. I mean, I guess London's pretty cool and all (even though there aren't any ninjas) but exactly who lives there? Exactly. The Cobras. Well, the Kabras (Amy said I have to call them Karbras from now on because they're Madrigals).

We got off our private jet plane, and I noticed a certain…change in Amy's mood. And I could probably guess why: Ian. She seemed in some sort of trance.

"Hello? Earth to Amy! Earth to Ms. Kabra!" I shouted, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Ms…Ms. Kabra? That _does _have a nice ring to it…" She snapped back into reality and blushed redder than a tomato. "Uhh…we should probably call Ian and Natalie."

*pagebreak*

A sleek, black limo drove into sight. Not exactly my speed, but whatever.

"Natalie! Ian, over here!" I yelled.

"Oh, someone's particularly excited to see Natalie," Amy said slyly.

"Duh! I get to annoy her again."

"You know, guys usually annoy girls when they feel slightly…attracted to them."

"What? Eww no! ME like Natalie KABRA? I'm internally gagging inside."

Luckily, before this conversation could get any more awkward, the limo glided into a now empty parking slot. The door opened and out came the Co-Kabra siblings.

"Good seeing you Amy…and Daniel," Ian said, not taking his eyes off Amy.

"You too I-Ian," Amy whispered.

Ian led her to the limo.

"Take care of my sister! And thanks for leaving me with the luggage."

"Umm…need some help?" a familiar voice spoke behind me.

I turned around, holding Amy's bag. It was…Natalie? I was so surprised, I dropped the bag on my foot. But it didn't hurt because I was too busy staring at Natalie…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"Umm…there's something on your face," I lied. I had a feeling she didn't believe me because she seemed amused. Darn. "But wait, let me get this straight: Natalie Kabra helping ME?"

"Yes, Daniel. In face, I've realized that I don't want to turn out like Isabel, so I have changed." This time, she stared at me.

"What?"

"You didn't comment on me calling you Daniel." She sounded a bit let down.

"Well I kind lik-I mean, I don't mind."

An awkward silence crept in between us.

"Shall we get the luggage in?" I asked.

She laughed slightly. "We shall."

*pagebreak*

"So, Natalie, I was thinking, since you _say_ you have changed-"

"I have!"

"Ok, ok. Since you _have _changed, do you wanna maybe start over and…"

She genuinely smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hi, I'm Dan Cahill." I held out a hand.

"Hello _Daniel_, I'm Natalie Kabra." We shook hands.

I leaned back in the limo's leather seat. I was happy Amy and Ian were separated from us by a removable wall thingy.

"Daniel, do you want to spy on our fellow siblings?"

"Sure, Nat!"

"Hmm…I never realized that when a guy says Nat, it actually sounds cute…"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing." She blushed. "I will turn on the TV and activate the camera so we can see what they're doing. But first I offer you a challenge, Cahill."

"Bring it, Kabra!"

"I dare you to copy what Amy and Ian are doing."

A hidden latch in corner of our compartment popped open and a flat screen TV slid out. Amy and Ian were staring into each other's eyes, and were sitting about a centimeter apart.

Since I couldn't back out, I went to sit by Natalie. Honestly, I didn't mind it. My heart beat faster and faster with each move. Soon, it was beating faster than a humming bird's wings. We were sitting so close to each other that I could feel her pulse quicken.

We held hands, even though Amy and Ian weren't.

Her deep amber eyes were dotted with gold flecks. I could stare at these beautiful eyes all day, any day. They blazed with a fire, a passionate fire.

And that's when I realized my affection for her.

"Dan they're not looking at each other each other anymore," she whispered. But I could tell she didn't want this to end.

So I kept on staring.

And that's when I realized that she had feelings for me too. It was right there in her eyes.

"Dan, do you…do you like me?" Natalie asked timidly.

"Keep calling me Daniel. I like it."

We leaned in and our lips met.

Maybe this visit won't be so bad after all.

**So how was it?**

**It would be nice of you to review. VERY nice. :)**

**Ohh, and about The Beach Party, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. But I will soon!**

**Wish me luck for the contest!**

**-Kay ;D**

**Oh PS I also think there should be more Natan stories :D **


End file.
